Dail M for Mogi
by Lazypeon
Summary: A fanfiction about the true hero of death note, Mogi. Takes place after Light gives up his memories of the death note. I modeled Mogi after Tioh's "death note abridged. This is my first ever story, so please review?


The Kira investigation was making no progress. L, Light, Soichiro, and Aizawa all were sitting around, thinking hard and saying nothing. L was holding his knees and chewing on what was left of his thumb nail. Light had his eyes half closed, and looked quite frustrated. Aizawa sat with head in his hand, and it was quite clear he hadn't slept in awhile. Matsuda was also there, but fast asleep and snoring loudly. Watari was on the computer, ordering more candy for L.

Mogi, the only other member of the task force, had gone out to get some coffee, and donuts for his hard working (with the exception of Matsuda) friends. As he walked into dunking donuts, many people stared at him. He was a very big man, about six feet, and with a large build. He noted that the line was quite long, and patiently waited his turn. When he got to the cashier, he ordered quietly.

"Mogi, mogi, mogi, mogi, mogi." said Mogi politely.

The cashier looked up, amazed at the elegance the giant of a man had just ordered 6 coffees, and three dozen donuts, and several pounds of sugar.

"Very well sir, that will be 58.53" said the cashier, nervously, it's not everyday you meet someone who can speak that amazing.

Mogi, pulled out his wallet, and took out three 20 dollar bills.

"Mogi, mogi mogi mogi. Mo mogi mogimogi" he said smiling.

The cashier smiled at him and thanked him for coming. The young, acne ridden cashier's life would never be the same, forever he would speak of the wise, intelligent man that had ordered from him, and gave him such words of wisdom.

When Mogi arrived at the head quarters, it was clear they had made no progress what-so-ever. He gave coffee and donuts out to everyone, and the sugar to L. This cheered everyone up. Light started to with unneeded dignity to sip at his coffee. L started to pour the sugar into his coffee, until it stopped becoming a liquid, and more of a solid. After this, he began to scoop the reaming sugar into his hands and eat it. Soichiro and Aizawa stared at the two of them, and began to eat their donuts and drink their coffee. Matsuda, smelling food work up and began to eat. Watari slowly ate his donut.

"Mogi, mogi?" Inquired Mogi, curious.

"Nope, Mogi-san, I'm afraid we have not even 1 close to understanding anything about the Kira case." Sighed L.

Mogi began looking at the little information they had.

"mooooooogi?" He said thoughtfully. "Mogi, mogi, mogi, mogi mogi."

Light looked up startled at such a fantastic idea.

"Mogi!" he shouted, "you're a genius!"

L also, was very excited about the idea. He carefully caculated the odds of it being the correct thing to do and he found it 99.95589659 correct!

"Mogi-san" L sighed, thankfully this time, "This investagtion would get no where if it were not for you."

Everyone else had to agree; even Matsuda could see that this was good idea. So they began working on it. From Mogi's idea, they began to slowly uncover the mysteries surrounding Kira.

The next day

Mogi was looking at Aizawa, L, Light and Matsuda quizzically. They wanted him to tell them a Joke, again. He though for a minute and….

"Mogi mogi", he began, "mogi, mogi moooogi moggi, mogiiii," he laughed, "MOGI MOGI!" he said loudly.

The others all started to laugh, they laughed for about 10 minutes, it was the best joke they had heard in awhile, and since Mogi's idea had made the investigation so easy, they had been telling jokes almost all day. Light, of course, was the first one to regain his composure.

"Very impressive joke Mogi", admitted light, though he was Jealous of being named the worst Joke teller of the group.

"Indeed" said L, back to being expressionless, "that was about 110 funny Mogi-san."

"Man", sighed Aizawa. "mogi tells the BEST jokes ever".

Matsuda, Jealous of all the attention Mogi was getting, decided to try something.

"MATSUDA MATSUDA!" he shouted happily

Everyone stared at him, and he began to blush. L was the first speak.

"Matsuda-san, please speak English, and stop being so dumb.

"mogi, mogi" laughed Mogi.

Everyone but Matsuda laughed.


End file.
